The Gypsy Curse
by mkray120
Summary: Semi-AU (Ats S3/Btvs S6) Slayers have come and gone, but the lone vampire with a soul still remains. Angel's past comes back to haunt him once again as new curse threatens to wreck havoc on the supernatural world and will change the lore of the Vampire Slayer forever.


**Story Note:** AU. Takes place around the start of S3 Ats.

In this universe, the Darla plot-line never happened in S2, so there will be no Connor or Holtz. Prior to the Pylea story-arc, the Fang Gang instead spent the season fighting typical baddies with a few sent from Wolfram & Heart, but no climax between AI vs. W&H (or Angel vs Lindsey). Also, both Lilah and Lindsey are still employed at Wolfram & Hart.

More details will get revealed as the story progresses. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

_Los Angeles, CA_

_September 2001_

One, two.

Would the third time be the charm?

The pain was sharp and searing, and sent her crumbling to her knees as she let out a desperate cry.

The assailant's exceptionally strong hand remained tight around her neck, holding her in place as the attack from behind continued.

Faith did not think it would quite happen this way. Unless she wanted a way out, that is.

But that would have been on her own terms. She would have picked a fight against a worthy opponent, then let the other prisoner win on purpose.

Not like this, not really.

Three.

And it was the last one that pierced her heart, a final stab in the back. The lethal attack had occurred in mere seconds, like a violent scene from a twisted slasher film – but to the slayer it felt a lot longer.

_'Guess I really am going out like this'_, Faith thought dryly.

And then, the silent attacker let her go.

Faith let out a loud gasp and collapsed slowly to the ground, her vision starting to darken around her. The brunette's wet hair clung around her face, as her pale-skinned, naked body shivered uncontrollably and gradually crept into shock.

Faith wanted to get up, she wanted to fight back – there was no denying her slayer instincts. But as the seconds passed into minutes, she began to loose her strength.

Her body was starting to shut down.

The cold water from above kept raining down on the slayer, the cheap tile floor of the prison's shower facility had now begun to swirl with bright red blood, slowly winding it's way down the rusted, old drain.

The mysterious figure dropped it's weapon of choice, a rather ornately decorated knife with a black and crimson-colored handle, to the ground with a rather loud clatter.

As the assailant remained standing still near where she lay, Faith could feel their presence, heavy and imposing – whomever he or she was.

She had been through a lot fights in her life, from the school yard to prison yard, and of course during the chaotic slayer years in between.

It was only when Buffy had sent her into a coma after a fateful stab to the stomach, had Faith come so close to death.

Until now.

She tried to lift her head and speak – the slayer felt she at least deserved to know the identity of her own murderer – but no words came out.

The pain had left her almost paralyzed now. Her back felt like it was on fire. And though she could not see the wounds, she knew they would prove be fatal.

Seeing Faith struggle to move, the attacker suddenly took a step back, as if avoiding any chance of being caught in the corner of the dying woman's view.

Not that it would matter much soon, anyways. But before the attacker turned around to leave, it leaned down and whispered to the slayer.

"Wolfram and Hart sends it's regards.", said a deep and coarsely distinct male voice.

And that was that.

The attacker was gone in seconds, leaving the slayer to demise with only herself for company.

If anyone else had overheard the attack, they chose to ignore it – not an untypical occurrence in an overcrowded, underfunded California state prison.

To them – fellow inmates and guard personnel alike - Faith was just another prisoner, nothing more than a number. Just another troubled young girl who grew up to be an even more troubled young woman.

They did not care about her past or her future, nor did they care about her journey of redemption she had just begun a year ago after hitting rock bottom.

Yet in the end, Faith was okay with that. She did not expect anyone to care, really.

Although, there was perhaps one person that came to mind who just might – someone who had truly believed in her, or at least she thought he did.

Faith was not all that great at reading other people, especially men – sometimes she just was not sure what to think.

Yet alas, in her year of atonement for her past sins and with a little help from a friend, the rogue slayer had found the smallest bit of peace.

Not that the female inmate felt it justified her previous wrongdoings. She had known all along those things would haunt her until the end of her days.

Though now, after everything in her life she had been through, Faith accepted it was her time – she did not fear death itself.

Nor had she in quite awhile.

But there was one last thought on the slayer's mind, while she lay dying on the cold prison floor, soaked in dirty water and blood, as her deep, dark brown eyes shut for the last time.

Her heartbeat slowly came to a standstill.

_'Stay safe, Angel.'_


End file.
